


Tug

by Missy



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Age Play, Dom/sub, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mid-collegiate Mary Anne and Kristy play a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tug

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: Baby-Sitter's Club, Mary Anne/Kristy, pigtails - this is set in college so it's post-book AU

Pigtails aren’t meant to be used as handles – especially by overager college students who haven’t seen one another for months. Kristy had Mary Anne by both of hers, tugging them hard as Mary Anne buried her face between Kristy’s legs.

“I missed you,” she grunted – perhaps she missed having her pussy licked more, but she wouldn’t tell her sweet, eager Mary Anne that. Kristy moaned softly as Mary Anne found her way to the font of her salty desire, licking rapidly and gently against her hot, erect bud. Index and pointer finger entered Kristy gently but firmly, and soon she was squatting down to cram Mary Anne’s fingers harder and deeper into the spot between her legs. Deliberately, Mary Anne drove her arousal higher and higher, teasing Mary Anne, pleasing her at the same time by rubbing her wet cunt back and forth across her friend’s sodden face.

Mary Anne got her own revenge – concentrating on Kristy’s clit and only her clit, to deliberately wring an intense orgasm out of her. Kristy went nuts, thrashing against the wall behind her, and Mary Anne had a fleeting thought for the people living in the next dormroom over.

That thought flew away when Kristy yanked gently on Mary Anne’s pigtails. “Get up and kiss me.”

“But…” Mary Anne muttered softly, timidly, “I thought I was kissing you already.”

“Both sets of lips,” she sighed, “need you, Mary Anne. This isn’t just a sex thing – I thought you knew that much.”

Mary Anne – who still feared being seen as a baby, even at her growing age, naturally squared her jaw and 

Kristy chuckled against her mouth and pulled the pink elastic bands out. “Come on,” she encouraged. “It’s my turn to play bad little schoolgirl.” 

Mary Anne blushed as Kristy knelt before her. She remembered a time when they’d both been babysitters and naughty was a bad thing. But here it felt marvelous.


End file.
